


I Will Be Your Strength

by AllThroughWinter



Series: Love Is Not A Weakness [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Love, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThroughWinter/pseuds/AllThroughWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Ahsoka face a near death experience on the battlefield Anakin is left to take care of his padawan in her injured state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Your Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So originally I just a wrote a little one shot for the relationship between Anakin & Ahsoka but it got more hits then I expected so I decided to continue! This is part 2 in a 'series' but you don't really need to read the first one if you don't want to because this one could work just as well as a stand-alone :) 
> 
> The last one was told from Ahsoka's POV but i decided to change it up so this one is written from Anakin's POV. It gets a little more romantic this time :P enjoy!

I had watched my Padawan writhe around in the clutches of deaths cold hard hand only hours ago. The fear of loosing her struck me harder then a bullet to the heart. It was a fear I felt too often, Jedi were not supposed to be fearful, and yet, this little Togruta girl brought it out in me. She pushed me too the edge and held me over. She had become a woman, both physically and mentally. A strong woman that I knew I would someday loose… or perhaps I would be the lucky one and she would loose me first. It was a selfish thought.

Unfortunately Ahsoka took after me more and more as our days together drew out into years. All of my strengths had become her strengths, but along with this gift, I cursed her with my weaknesses. Weaknesses which will alienate her among her fellow Jedi. She was reckless, and though the spark may have been there already I held the fire to it.

“You’re staring at me again Master” a teasing voice pulls me from my thoughts. Ahsoka meet's my eyes with an amused look as she cradles her head on her knees. I let out a deep sigh and take a seat at the end of the bed.

“I’m just glad you’re ok snips” I say returning her smile. “You know, you should get some sleep, you were hurt pretty badly today” concern leaks into my voice. This was not the first time I had sat in the medical bay anxiously waiting for her to awake. In fact it was the third time. 

“But I’m not tired!” she replies in a voice the borders on whiny. I laugh and roll my eyes.

“Of course you’re not”, leaning in I give her a little shove that causes her to fall back onto her pillow. She crosses her arms and looks up at me, her face screwed up in an attempt to be menacing, it only makes me laugh more. She sits back up again, this time swinging her legs over the edge of the medical cot.

“Come on sky guy, I think I should at least be allowed to get something to eat!” she argues, pushing herself off the edge of the bed. Her legs almost immediately give way underneath her as she makes contact with the ground. But before she can fall over and do more damage I am by her side, hoisting her up into my arms and setting her back on the bed. I raise an eyebrow in an ‘I told you so’ manner and she gives me an innocent little smile in return.

“You need to allow yourself time to heal.” I say this in a way that implies end of conversation, though of course she doesn’t pick up on that.

“It’s nothing! Just the drugs wearing off! Besides I want to go see Rex and the boys”. She moves off the bed again, this time grabbing onto the table next to her as support. Her legs shake slightly but she stays upright. This doesn’t mean much though because the mess hall is close to the other side of the ship and she would be lucky to make it out the door without falling over. Unfortunately for me Ahsoka posses all my stubbornness and more, and I can see there is no stopping her. She looks at me victoriously to confirm that fact.

“You can either help me get their sky guy or I’ll just stumble there by myself” she tries to put her hands on her hips to emphasise her point but it only causes her to loose balance. So there I am by her side, scooping her up in my arms and walking out the door.

“What did I ever do to deserve a Padawan like you”, I say looking down at her as I hold her to my chest. She glances up at me, but before she can say anything I add, "I don’t mean that as an endearment” she rolls her eyes and laughs, my own deep laughter joins her.

Due to her petite size, carrying Ahsoka across a Star Cruiser is not as much effort as it may seem. We were almost to the mess hall when I took notice that she was snuggling into my chest, eyes drooping tiredly. I had the mind to turn around and tuck her into bed, but I knew I would never hear the end of it so I carried on through the main entry door.

“General Skywalker!” Rex stood up and saluted me as I approached the table he was at. The clones around him followed in his example.

“At ease men” I reply and the troopers return to their meals. I set down Ahsoka next to Rex, who steadies her with his arm on her back, and take seat on her other side. Rex looks at me over the top of her head with confusion.

“I know, I know, I told her she should be resting” I say sticking my arms up in defence, “but I couldn’t stand her whining any longer, so I had to bring her here”. Rex lets out a deep chuckle and Ahsoka shoots me a vicious look.

“Oh Ahsoka are you ok! Oh how nice of you to come down here and join us even with you’re injuries! Oh how we wish there were more people like you!” Ahsoka declares, flailing he arms around. Two clones across the table exchange amused looks.

“Ah you know we respect you, General Tano” Rex states, giving her a pat on the shoulder, her eyes light up

“Ooh General Tano! I like the sound of that!” She says winking at me. I roll my eyes but a smile stays firmly planted on my face

“I brought you down here to get something to eat! Not to fantasise!”. She sticks her tongue out at me but digs into her food nonetheless. I sit and watch her for a moment before starting on my own meal. She would make a good General, she interacts with her troops well, treats them as equals, something that sometimes those in power forget to do. 

***

After some convincing (with assistance from Rex) I finally had Ahsoka back in my arms and on her way to bed. I walked with her through the corridors of the ship in silence; the only consistent sound was her breathing. Looking down at my Padawan I watched as her eyelids fluttered, trying to stay open but clearly being drowned in the thickness of sleep. Though she had argued against it, she was quite clearly exhausted. A smile played at my lips, her stubbornness was endearing and her heart usually in the right place. 

“Master?”

We were almost back to her temporary room in the medical bay when she broke the silence.

“Yeah snips” I replied, looking down at her. Her big innocent eyes held mine for a moment before she continued.

“I’m sorry”, she whispered. I stared at her a moment longer, when i realised she wasn’t going to continue I spoke,

“What for?” I questioned. We had reached the door to her quarters in the medical bay so with a wave of my hand it slid open and I walked through. I set her down on the bed before she answered. The lack of her body heat against my chest suddenly made me feel cold.

“For scaring you... earlier today. I didn’t mean to be… to be so foolish” 

She breaks eye contact with me now, fiddling with her hands, but I am still staring at her, calculating my response. I exhale and take a seat next to her; we both stare at the wall.

“I know I scared you Master, because it scares me too, when I see you hurt.” I can feel her eyes on me now, waiting for my reaction.

“Jedi do not harbour fear”, I finally say. From the corner my eye I can see her look back down at her hands. She feels like a failure, I know this because I also felt like a failure. “But, unfortunate though it is, fear goes hand in hand with… well with attachment... We fear for the ones we love Ahsoka, this is only natural”

At this moment we both turn and look at each other, I try to read her mind but her eyes are clouded with emotion, making it impossible to see past them. She shifts her hand closer to mine and I watch as her slender fingers graze against my own much larger ones.

“Love is not a weakness master… You told me that once. I will not be your weakness, I will be your strength, because you are mine.”

I take her hand in mine now and draw her closer to me, my lips brush her forehead so lightly that perhaps I did not touch her at all. Then I stand and leave. I leave knowing that we have a mutual understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Like the first one this was also just a quickly written piece, nothing fancy :P Another one will probably be coming soon! :D
> 
> (If you have any requests for like a situation or environment you want it set in, leave a comment below and i'll see what I can do!)


End file.
